God Hates Us
by dorkyeol
Summary: "kau terlalu berharga.." / "pantas saja. tubuhnya manis seperti gula.." / "anyeong haseo. Min Yoon Gi imnida.." / "kau tahu? bahkan dia berakting seakan-akan ia tak mengenaliku!" / BTS FANFICTION. Jimin x Yoongi / Jimin x Suga
1. Chapter 1

Hai~

Ga tau kenapa rasanya greget pengen publish ff ini sekarang.

Padahal belum tau pengumuman kelulusan gyahahaha /robek-robek kertas plot/

Maafkan yeol yang (sangat) kurang bertanggung jawab ini karena belum update ff Haruman dan A little piece of heaven.

Sebenernya dua-duanya udah ada update-annya(?) tapi aku belum mau publish biar kalian pada kepo(?)

Sesuai ide otak ga bener yeol, dan pilihan cast terbanyak dari readers dan temen-temen sekolah yeol, yeol bakal bikin MinYoon nih muahaha.

Warning!

Typo(s), bahasa ga sesuai eyd dan tak patut ditiru, nc, yaoi, sediakan telpon di dekat anda karena sewaktu-waktu anda akan terkena _overdose_ dan harus _call the doctor_ karena yeol itu _so bad. No one can't stop her. _Malah nyanyi-_-

Okedeh baca aja ok!

.

.

God Hates Us

MinYoon couple

Jimin x Yoongi / Jimin x Suga

Yaoi, bl

Don't like? Don't read!

Enjoy!

.

.

Bar. Tempat dimana biasanya orang-orang meluangkan waktunya untuk bersenang-senang, minum berbotol-botol soju dan minuman keras, menggoda wanita yang berada di bar, ataupun hanya sekedar berkumpul bersama teman-temannya.

Berbeda dengan Yoongi. Ia tak berniat menyentuh, ataupun meminum minuman berwarna cerah yang sedari tadi terdiam di meja di depannya. Ia hanya duduk di sofa bar dengan tatapan kosong.

Banyak wanita-wanita ataupun ahjussi-ahjussi berhidung belang yang sedari tadi menggodanya. Tapi Yoongi tak bergeming sedikitpun. Hanya menatap keberadaan orang-orang itu angkuh.

'dasar bodoh. Apa yang menyenangkan dari tempat ini? Dasar lelaki tua brengsek'

Umpatnya dalam hati. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya erat dan sedikit memijat pelipisnya. Ia lelah. Ia stress. Perkataan lelaki yang ia sebut brengsek tadi sebulan yang lalu terus saja terngiang di telinganya.

Sesekali ia menutup hidung dan mulutnya saat seseorang lewat begitu saja diiringi bau alkohol yang menyeruak. Ia benci bau alkohol. Dan ia sudah bersumpah tak kan pernah menyentuh barang itu. Terlebih karena kebiasaan buruknya jika minuman keras itu membasahi kerongkongannya dan mengalir di tubuhnya.

Apalagi kalau yang menjadi 'korban'nya itu ahjussi-ahjussi berdompet tebal yang tak tahu diri. Ugghh membayangkannya saja membuat bulu kuduk Yoongi berdiri.

Lamunannya buyar begitu saja saat sofa yang ia duduki sendiri itu terasa sedikit bergerak. Ada orang yang ikut duduk disebelahnya.

"hai cantik. Siapa namamu?" tanya orang yang baru saja mengambil tempat disebelahnya. Yoongi sedikit melirik pada orang disebelahnya. Hanya melirik. Tak berniat melihat siapa yang tiba-tiba duduk disampingnya dan menanyai namanya.

"Min Yoon Gi. Dan tolong jangan panggil aku cantik. Aku ini namja." Balas Yoongi cepat. Yoongi bisa mendengar orang disebelahnya terbatuk-batuk karena tersedak benda cair yang saat itu ia minum.

Dan sekarang, Yoongi bisa merasakan orang itu menatapnya, memperhatikannya, dan menyelidikinya dari atas sampai bawah.

"kau benar namja? Kau bercanda kan?" tanya orang itu sambil memperhatikan Kedua kaki kecil Yoongi. 'bahkan kakinya tak lebih besar dari sepupu perempuanku' sambungnya dalam hati.

Yoongi hanya berdecak sebal. Malas menanggapi orang aneh –menurut Yoongi- disebelahnya.

"kau tidak minum?" tanya orang itu lagi. Yoongi hanya memutar bola matanya malas. 'dasar banyak tanya' batinnya.

"tidak. Aku tidak terbiasa minum." Yoongi mempertajam indra penciumannya. Mencoba mencari/? Aroma alkohol yang menyeruak dari tubuh namja bersuara merdu itu. Namun nihil. Indra penciumannya sama sekali tak menangkap bebauan itu. Entah hidungnya yang salah, atau memang namja ini tak meminum alkohol sama sekali.

Orang itu menatap bingung Yoongi. "lalu untuk apa kau kesini?" tanyanya kemudian.

"tidak ada. Hanya membiasakan diri." Yoongi menundukan sedikit kepalanya dan kembali memijat pelipisnya.

"membiasakan diri untuk apa? Apa tak sebaiknya kau pulang? Bagaimana nanti kalau ibumu mencarimu?"

Tak tahan karena pertanyaan yang terus orang itu lontarkan, kini Yoongi menatap malas orang itu. Seketika itu juga ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada dirinya. Sedetik kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari orang itu.

"aku bukan anak kecil. Umurku sudah 22 tahun."

Lagi-lagi orang itu tersedak pimss yang sedari tadi diminumnya. Menatap wajah putih mulus Yoongi penuh selidik. Sedikit tak percaya perkataan Yoongi tadi. Berbagai pikiran negatif menghantui pikirannya.

Mungkinkah namja cantik ini berniat menjual dirinya? Atau mungkin ia disini akan 'melayani' ahjussi-ahjussi disini? Atau ia sudah melelang tubuhnya?

Memang banyak pikiran negatif orang itu pada Yoongi. Tetapi kesimpulannya hanya satu. Mungkinkah Yoongi menjual dirinya?

"kau ada masalah?" tanyanya kemudian.

"haruskah aku menceritakannya padamu? Bahkan aku tak mengenalmu." Balas Yoongi datar. Terlintas dipikirannya. Wajah orang disebelahnya yang disinari cahaya remang-remang tempat ini. jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"namaku Park Jimin. Kau bisa memanggilku Jimin." Namja disebelah Yoongi –atau kita sebut saja Jimin- itu tersenyum manis. "nah kita sudah saling mengenal. Kau bisa ceritakan masalahmu." Sambung Jimin.

Yoongi menghela nafasnya pelan sebelum membuka mulutnya.

"ayah dan ibuku bercerai beberapa bulan lalu. Adik perempuanku ikut ibuku. Dan aku memutuskan untuk tinggal sendiri. Awalnya semuanya baik-baik saja. Tapi saat dua bulan lalu ayahku datang ke flat-ku dan berkata bahwa ia akan membunuh ibu dan adikku jika aku tak menuruti permintaannya.."

Jimin bisa melihat manik indah Yoongi berkaca-kaca. Yoongi juga sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya. Mencegah air mata yang siap meluncur kapan saja.

".. ia memintaku bekerja di bar dan melayani laki-laki yang ada disini dan harus mengirimi uang dengan jumlah tertentu setiap bulannya." Sambung Yoongi. Ia mengusap sudut matanya dengan punggung tangannya.

"lalu apa kau menuruti permintaannya?" tanya Jimin kemudian. Yoongi menggeleng pelan. "tapi aku mengirim setengah dari uang tabunganku untuknya bulan lalu. Dan sekarang.. aku tak tahu harus membayar lelaki itu dengan apa bulan ini. lagipula aku belum dapat pekerjaan. Dan kurasa aku harus menuruti perintahnya.."

Air mata turun begitu saja dari manik Yoongi. Membasahi kedua pipinya. Refleks Jimin segera memeluk tubuh mungil yang duduk disampingnya itu.

Awalnya memang Yoongi ingin memberontak saat namja itu dengan seenaknya memeluk dirinya. Tapi saat merasakan perasaan aneh dan kehangatan saat Jimin memeluknya, ia memutuskan lebih baik membiarkan dirinya seperti ini.

Ia butuh. Butuh seseorang yang bisa menenangkannya. Ia butuh seseorang yang bisa menjadi penopangnya. Penopang tubuhnya yang rapuh. Tubuhnya yang bisa hancur kapan saja. Ia butuh itu. Sangat butuh.

Tangan Jimin mengusap punggung Yoongi dengan gerakan memutar. Mencoba menenangkannya sedikit.

"disini bukan tempatmu. Ayo kuantar pulang."

.

.

God Hates Us

.

.

Jimin terpaksa merebahkan tubuh Yoongi di ranjang king size kamarnya. Awalnya memang ingin mengantar Yoongi pulang. Namun saat dalam perjalanan, Yoongi tertidur di mobilnya. Karena tak ada penunjuk jalan, ia memutuskan untuk membawa Yoongi ke rumahnya. Lagipula kakaknya sedang tidak di rumah.

Jimin membuka lemari pendingin berukuran kecil –yang memang sengaja ditaruh di kamarnya- dan mengambil sekaleng bir dengan kadar alkohol sangat sedikit. Ia memang tak terbiasa minum minuman keras. Paling-paling ia hanya minum bir seperti ini ataupun _wine_. Itupun kalau ada jamuan makan malam keluarganya.

Ia membuka kaleng itu dan menuangkannya ke gelas kecil lalu meminumnya. Ia menarik kursi meja belajarnya yang beroda ke dekat ranjang dan duduk disana. Memperhatikan damainya wajah Yoongi yang sedang tertidur.

Wajahnya polos dan cantik seperti anak kecil. Bahkan menurutnya, Yoongi terlalu cantik untuk ukuran seorang namja. Bahkan ia lebih cantik dari V. Sahabatnya.

Ia memang mengakui V itu cantik. Tapi ia tak tertarik padanya. Siapa yang tertarik pada namja galak seperti V? Ah kecualikan untuk kekasih V sendiri.

Kadang-kadang Jimin berfikir. Apa yang membuat Jin hyung tertarik pada V. Padahal V itu galak dan ceroboh. Meski kadang tingkah kekanakannya muncul dan kelewat batas normal/?

Jimin kembali memperhatikan wajah Yoongi yang tertidur pulas dan menaruh gelas berisi bir-nya di nakas kecil di dekat ranjang.

"kurasa aku butuh mandi.." kata Jimin berlalu menuju kamar mandi sambil mengipas wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi terbangun dari tidurnya saat merasakan dingin yang menusuk kulit putih pucatnya. Matanya bergerak menelusuri ruangan bercat putih tersebut yang ia yakini adalah sebuah kamar. 2 detik kemudian, mata sipitnya terbuka lebar. Ia mengintip ke balik selimut.

Dirinya masih berpakaian lengkap. Berarti ia tak habis melakukan 'itu'. Ia juga tak merasakan sakit apa-apa. Berarti tadi ia tertidur dan dibawa Jimin ke rumahnya.

Dan saat itu juga ia menyadari bahwa Jimin bukan orang jahat.

Matanya berhenti menelusuri ruangan itu ketika melihat segelas minuman dingin yang berada di meja kecil di sebelah ranjang yang kini ditidurinya.

Mungkin segelas minuman dingin bisa menghilangkan rasa dahaganya. Ia pun segera mengambil posisi duduk –namun tetap di ranjang- dan meminum air di gelas itu. Hanya meminumnya sedikit.

Tak berapa lama ia merasakan aneh pada tubuhnya. Matanya terasa berat. Tubuhnya panas. Tak seperti tadi. Dan tanda peringatan muncul dengan cepat di otaknya.

'_damn it!'_ umpat dalam hati saat menyadari bahwa yang ia minum tadi bukanlah air putih biasa. ada kadar alkohol di dalam minuman itu.

Ditambah lagi seseorang yang tiba-tiba keluar dari tempat yang Yoongi yakini adalah kamar mandi dengan hanya emakai celana pendek –atau mungkin _boxer_-

Lelaki berkulit sedikit lebih gelap –tan- dengan sisa air yang masih mengalir pada tubuh _topless_-nya. Jangan lupakan air yang menetes dari rambut namja itu.

"Yoongi hyung. Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jimin –namja itu- saat melihat Yoongi yang... memang kelihatannya tidak baik-baik saja. Mata yang terlihat sayu, wajahnya yang memerah, nafasnya yang tersenggal, dan ekspresinya yang entah menunjukan apa.

Dan itu membuat Jimin..

_Turn on_

'Oh Tuhan kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku?' ingin rasanya Jimin segera menerjang namja cantik yang tengah terduduk di ranjangnya. Tapi ia masih bisa mengendalikan nafsunya.

Sedangkan Yoongi...

'_fuck this shit!'_

Umpatnya lagi dalam hati saat merasakan tubuh kecilnya di bawah sana...

Terasa tegang dan mengeras..

Kita buka kebiasaan buruk Yoongi jika sudah bertemu dengan yang namanya minuman dengan kadar alkohol berapapun.

Ia bisa hilang kendali dan gampang sekali hor*y kalau melihat sesuatu –atau lebih tepatnya seseorang yang ia anggap 'spesial'. Dan biasanya, nafsunya lebih kuat dibanding akal sehatnya. Meski ia tahu itu salah, ia tak bisa menghentikan nafsunya.

Dengan sedikit keberanian yang dari tadi ia kumpulkan, Jimin berjalan mendekati ranjang dan menaikinya. "kau kenapa hyung? Kau sakit?" tanyanya kemudian

Yoongi tak menjawabnya. Ia tak mau itu terjadi. Ia tak mau. Ia tak mau 'harta' paling berharganya hilang begitu saja.

"hyung?" panggil Jimin dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Yoongi.

Dan sedetik kemudian...

.

.

.

Bibirnya menempel sempurna di bibir Jimin.

"Yo-Yoongi hyung. Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Jimin saat merasakan bibirnya di lumat pelan oleh Yoongi.

Seakan tak mau kalah, Jimin membalas lumatan Yoongi. Namun lebih ganas.

Jimin pun dengan cepat membalikan keadaan/? Dan saat itu juga, tubuh Jimin kini sudah berada di atas tubuh Yoongi yang terbaring di ranjang.

Awalnya memang hanya berciuman panas. Tapi semua itu berubah ketika Jimin mendengar 2 kata yang terlontar dari mulut Yoongi di sela-sela ciuman mereka..

.

.

.

"_Touch me.."_

_._

_._

God Hates Us

_._

_._

YA AMPUN INI APAAN GYAHAHAHA /gigitin layar laptop

Maafkan aku karena nge-publish ini duluan. Soalnya nanti kalau pas bulan puasa, ga bisa bikin ensi muahaha..

Maafkan aku membuat Yoongi seperti ini T_T

Ku tak relaa~~ /nyanyi

Entah kenapa aku lebih suka bikin yang broken home gitu/? /author laknat

OHIYA HARI INI #1YearWithBTS

GYAAAA~~~ hari ini kita hepi hepi dulu.

Nah besok pas pengumuman nem, yeol mules-mules dulu HAHAA. Doain nem yeol bagus ok!

Dan semoga Jimin bisa melaksanakan wish-nya. Yaitu mukul Suga. Dong saeng laknat.

Nah yang terakhir..

**Chapter 2 or delete?**


	2. Chapter 2

Hai.

Sebulan lebih ga update ini ff. HAHAHA

Habis mensucikan diri setelah bulan puasa..

BTW minal aidin wal faidzin yaa. Maafin yeol kalau punya salah mumuah

Oke baca aja yaa mwah.

.

.

.

_Mungkin kau tidak menyadarinya. Tapi dari tatapan matanya, tersirat sesuatu yang tak akan terbayang olehmu. Dia mencintaimu. Bisakah kau percaya padanya sekali saja?_

.

.

.

God Hates Us

Jimin x Yoongi

Chapter 2

Warning! Nc inside

Enjoy

.

.

.

.

Jimin meneguk saliva-nya dengan susah payah. Seakan benar-benar tak percaya dengan objek yang ada di depannya sekarang.

Ia terpaku melihat namja cantik berkulit putih pucat dengan beberapa bercak keunguan yang menghiasi dada, leher, dan pundak yang kini berada di bawahnya.

Sempurna..

Bagai kertas putih yang telah terhiasi warna-warna terang cat air.

Bagaimana mengumpamakan ini semua? Ini lebih dari apapun.

Yoongi –namja cantik- itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya berkali-kali bagai _puppy _yang sedang bermanja –manja pada pemiliknya. Oke disini Jimin memang agak sedikit.. yah.. begitu.. tapi benar-benar. Jimin berterima kasih karena ia bisa bertemu dengan _angel _sekarang.

"apa yang kau lihat?" tanya namja cantik itu. Suaranya parau.

Dengan cepat Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya. Membuyarkan fantasi liar yang kini tengah menggerayangi pikirannya.

"tidak ada.." kata Jimin kemudian. "baiklah. kau siap, Yoongi hyung?" tanyanya.

Yoongi mengangguk. Sungguh. Ini bukan kemauan Yoongi! Ia tak menghendaki kepalanya yang menggangguk begitu. Sungguh! Demi daging panggang kesukaan Kim Tae Hyung. Yoongi bersumpah kepalanya mengangguk sendiri.

Yoongi tahu apa yang ia perbuat sekarang. Ia sadar akan hal itu. Benar kata orang-orang. Nafsu bisa mengalahkan akal sehat. _See? _ Semua itu 'bisa jadi' kenyataan.

'ya Tuhan. Maafkan aku..'

Yoongi mencengkram bahu Jimin kuat saat Jimin mulai memasuki tubuhnya. Sangat kuat. Mungkin besok akan terlihat beberapa luka baret disana.

"pelan –pelanhh.." pintanya.

Jimin mengangguk kecil dan mulai mendorong miliknya agar masuk sepenuhnya.

"arghh" Yoongi menggigit bibirnya keras untuk menahan rasa sakit. cairan kental sedikit demi sedikit mulai terlihat di bibir plum-nya.

Dengan cepat Jimin mengambil alih bibir Yoongi. Seakan tak mau luka itu makin membesar karena terus digigit sang empunya. Ia mengalihkan pusat rasa sakit Yoongi menuju ciuman lembut yang bertubi-tubi ia daratkan di bibir dan pipi Yoongi.

Kristal bening begitu saja lolos dari sudut mata Yoongi. Sakit rasanya. Seperti tubuh bagian bawahnya di robek secara paksa.

Di saat isakan Yoongi sudah mulai mereda, Jimin mulai menggerakan tubuhnya secara perlahan. Ia tak mau lebih menyakiti namja cantik itu. Sama sekali tak ada maksud menyakitinya.

Desahan demi desahan terlontar dari mulut Yoongi. Dan itu bagai nyanyian paling indah yang pernah Jimin dengar selama hidupnya. Bahkan suaranya terdengar lebih merdu dari suara Byun Baekhyun –senior Jimin- bagi Jimin.

Baiklah Jimin benar-benar merasa di surga sekarang..

"Yoongi hyung. Jangan mencengkramku terlalu kuathh.." desah Jimin disaat ia merasakan tubuh kecil miliknya bagai di remas di dalam sana.

"Ji –minh.."

Tanpa sadar Jimin menyunggingkan senyumannya disaat mendengar Yoongi mendesahkan namanya. Entah kenapa ia merasa hangat saat Yoongi menyebut namanya.

Jimin mulai mempercepat tempo gerakannya. Mau tak mau, Yoongi harus rela Jimin mendengar sangat-lebih-banyak mendengar namanya terlontar dari mulut Yoongi.

Dan ketika puncaknya tiba.. Jimin menyemburkan cairan miliknya dengan beberapa kali tembakan ke dalam _manhole _milik Yoongi. Begitupula dengan Yoongi yang memuntahkan lava putih ke dada dan perutnya dan Jimin.

Jimin ambruk seketika. Ia segera memindahkan tubuhnya dari atas tubuh Yoongi ke samping namja itu.

Ia mengusap kening Yoongi yang tertutup rambut.

"selamat tidur Yoongi hyung.."

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata sipitnya berkali-kali. Menyesuaikan banyaknya cahaya yang masuk ke retina matanya.

Ia mengusap kedua bola matanya perlahan. Menghilangkan rasa sakit pada matanya. Setelah di rasa cukup, ia bangkit untuk duduk di tepi tempat tidur.

Mata sipitnya menatap wajah namja yang sedari tadi malam terbaring di sebelahnya.

Tatapan Yoongi melembut saat melihat wajah Jimin yang terbiaskan sinar matahari yang masuk dari sela-sela jendela. Wajahnya manis. Seperti wajah anak kecil yang sedang tertidur dengan nyaman dan damai.

Tanpa sadar ujung bibirnya tertarik membentuk seulas senyum tipis. Namun sedetik kemudian ia tersadar dan kembali ke tujuannya semula.

Sejak semalam, badannya terasa lengket dan tak nyaman. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk mandi di kamar mandi yang ada di kamar Jimin.

Persetan dengan kemeja biru langit Yoongi yang robek karena semalam. Entah _hoodie_ siapa yang Yoongi temukan di meja belajar yang ada di kamar. Tak bermaksud mengambilnya tanpa izin. Ia hanya ingin membersihkan badannya. Sungguh.

.

.

.

Gemercik air terdengar pelan dari luar kamar mandi. Sangat pelan. Orang tak mungkin terganggu dengan bunyi itu. Tapi tidak untuk Jimin.

Mendengar bunyi air yang bersamaan terjatuh ke lantai kamar mandi membangunkan Jimin yang sebenarnya tidak benar-benar tertidur. Ia sudah bangun sejak Yoongi bangkit dari kasur. Ia hanya memejamkan matanya saja.

Jimin kemudian mendekap bantal yang tadi malam Yoongi pakai. Ada aroma tubuh Yoongi yang Jimin rasakan disana. Ia tersenyum kecil.

Tak lama bunyi gemersik air tak terdengar lagi. Yoongi sudah selesai dengan urusannya. Jimin kembali ke posisinya semula dan memejamkan matanya.

Beberapa detik setelah Jimin menjalankan aksi pura-pura tertidurnya, Yoongi keluar dengan menggunakan _hoodie _yang Jimin kenali. _Hoodie _berwarna ke abu-abuan kesayangan Jimin yang memang tadi malam setelah Yoongi tertidur Jimin letakan disitu. –bermaksud agar Yoongi dengan mudah menemukan pakaian ganti-

Yoongi sedikit melirik ke arah Jimin. Ia masih tidur –sebenarnya tidak-. Kesempatan bagus untuk keluar dari tempat ini. pikir Yoongi.

Tanpa menunggu Jimin bangun, Yoongi segera keluar dari kamar Jimin. Berusaha sekuat tenaga tak mengeluarkan suara sekecil apapun.

BLAM

Pintu tertutup pelan. Jimin membuka kelopak matanya perlahan kemudian menghela nafasnya panjang.

Mengingat kejadian semalam membuatnya merasa bersalah pada namja yang kemarin ia temui di bar.

Tadinya memang ia bermaksud menolong Yoongi keluar dari tempat liar itu. Tapi bagaimana ia bisa mengontrol diri kalau Yoongi begitu menggodanya?!

Lupakan kalau Yoongi menggodanya. Tapi Yoongi benar-benar menggodanya! Oke baiklah. Dimengerti.

Jimin tak mau munafik. Ia benar-benar tergoda dan tak bisa mengontrol diri semalam. Alhasil.. Yoongi pasti akan membenci dirinya.

dan Jimin akan menjadi namja yang di benci selama sisa hidupnya. Baiklah Jimin terlalu berlebihan memang.

Tapi mungkin Jimin sedikit menolongnya..

Di saku kana _hoodie _abu-abunya..

.

.

.

.

.

"yeoboseo?" Yoongi menyapa orang yang ada di sambungan teleponnya.

"Suga hyung? Kau darimana saja? kemarin malam aku dan Jin hyung ke _flat _mu tapi kau tidak ada. Kau pergi kemana?" pertanyaan langsung datang bertubi-tubi ketika Yoongi menyapa-nya.

Yoongi menjauhkan sedikit telinganya dari _smartphone _nya –karena orang di sambungan teleponnya sedikit berteriak-

"pelankan suaramu, bodoh! Aku bisa tuli kalau kau terus berteriak setiap kali kau menelponku."

Terdengar suara tawa menggelegar di sebrang telepon.

"maaf maaf hyung. Hehe. Habisnya kau terlalu sering menghilang.."

Yoongi tertawa kecil. "memangnya ada apa Tae?"

"tidak ada. Hanya ingin bermain denganmu saja hyung kkk~" jawab namja yang di ketahui bernama Kim Taehyung tersebut.

Yoongi memutar bola matanya malas.

"memangnya _flat _ku itu taman bermain?"

Lagi-lagi sang namja disebrang telepon tertawa.

"bisa jadi hyung... kkkk~"

Yoongi tersenyum manis. Senang rasanya mendengar 'keluarga' nya tertawa. Meski hanya candaan kecil, ia merasa senang. Ia sudah menganggap Taehyung sebagai adiknya sendiri. Jadi ia merasa bertanggung jawab untuk membuatnya senang, mungkin?

"baiklah kalau begitu hyung. Jaga kesehatan oke! Ppai~"

"ppai~" Yoongi memutuskan sambungan telepon dan berjalan ke arah kamarnya.

Menatap pantulan dirinya di sebuah cermin besar yang menempel pada pintu lemari pakaian bagian dalamnya.

Terlihat beberapa tanda keunguan leher dan bahunya.

Ia kemudian memijat keningnya yang terasa berdenyut.

Ini bukan sepenuhnya salah Jimin. Ini salahnya juga.

Baiklah koreksi semuanya.

Dirinya yang minum tanpa izin dari sang empunya minuman, menggoda Jimin dan menyuruhnya untuk menyentuhnya, memakai baju orang lain tanpa izin dan meninggalkan rumah tanpa permisi? Oh itu kesalahan paling banyak yang Yoongi buat dalam waktu kurang dari dua puluh empat jam.

Boleh Yoongi menjatuhkan diri dari gedung bertingkat atau lari menerjang kereta yang akan lewat sekarang?

Heol. Ia lupa. Adiknya disana masih membutuhkannya.

Ya adiknya. Adik kandungnya.

Namanya Min Sohee.

Yoongi menghela nafasnya berat.

Tak mungkin kan ia meninggalkan adiknya yang manis itu sendirian? Ehm mungkin bukan sendirian. Beberapa bulan lalu Yoongi pindah ke Seoul dengan alasan tak mau menambah beban hidup ibunya.

Ia berjanji akan kuliah dan kerja sampingan untuk membantu ibunya. Terutama untuk adiknya. Adiknya tersayang.

Tapi nyatanya?

Ia malah bertemu dengan lelaki brengsek yang tega meninggalkannya dan keluarganya di Daegu.

Dan sekarang dia malah berurusan dengan laki –laki itu! _Hell yeah._

Ingin mati rasanya.

Sayangnya otaknya masih bisa bekerja dengan normal. Hanya sedikit dorongan untuk menyudahi hidupnya.

"malang sekali nasibmu, Min Yoon Gi.." ia menghela nafasnya lagi dan kembali memijat pelipisnya.

Rasa pening kembali menghampirinya. Di tambah lagi tubuh bagian bawahnya yang terasa sakit.

Ia berjalan menuju dapur dan membuka kotak obat. Mengambil sebutir _pain killer _ dan meminumnya. Untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit meski hanya sementara.

Ini menyiksa.

Apalagi memikirkan kejadian semalam. Yoongi benar –benar tak menyangka kehidupannya seperti ini.

"ughh.." ia mencengkram gelas yang sedang ia genggam dengan tangan kirinya. Melampiaskan rasa kesalnya pada gelas melamin yang malang itu.

Andai gelas yang sedang ia cengkram itu makhluk hidup, pasti semua tulangnya sudah hancur berantakan karena Yoongi benar-benar mencengkram gelas itu dengan kuat hingga buku –buku jarinya memutih.

Ia sedikit mendongak untuk menahan air matanya agar tak menetes. Dengan perlahan ia meletakan gelas itu ke meja.

Kebiasaan Yoongi. Memasukan kedua tangannya ke saku samping jaket atau _hoodie._

"eung?" ia merasakan seuatu yang aneh di dalam saku kananya. Ia menarik keluar benda aneh itu.

Sebuah amplop?

Apa isinya?

Atau mungkin ini punya Jimin yang tertinggal atau lupa ia keluarkan?

Tapi di pojok amplop tersebut ada tulisan namanya. Tercetak jelas menggunakan tinta biru.

_Min Yoon Gi_

Ia membuka amplop tersebut.

_Oh my fckin life!_

Yoongi membelalakan mata kecilnya saat melihat isi amplop tersebut yang ternyata adalah..

Uang?

"omo! Banyak sekali. Darimana bocah itu mendapat uang sebanyak ini?"

.

.

.

.

.

Te Be Ce

BEHAHAHA!

Pertama –tama maafkan yeol karena chapter ini pendek sependek tinggi badan Jimin.

Ntar chapter depan panjang kok. Ciyuz deh. Paling dikit 2k deh bezok muahaha

Baru selesai puasa udah buat ff beginian T_T maafin yeol aduh.

Oke sekali lagi yeol minta maaf kalo chapter ini pendek dan kurang memuaskan. Insya Allah chapter selanjutnya akan adaa nc lagi. Tapi ga tau di chapt berapa hahah /ketawa nista/

So..

**Review(s) for next chapter or delete?^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Hai wkwk

Sumpah kayaknya saya sibuk banget ya sampe lupa update fic ini bahaha

Maafin saya ya. emang nih kurikulum 2013 menyita waktu. Anjaz

Yaudah baca aja deh.

.

.

.

.

_Mungkin kau tidak menyadarinya. Tapi dari tatapan matanya, tersirat sesuatu yang tak akan terbayang olehmu. Dia mencintaimu. Bisakah kau percaya padanya sekali saja?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

God Hates Us

Jimin x Yoongi

Chapter 3

Yaoi, BL

Don't like, don't read

Enjoy

.

.

.

.

Cuaca cerah di pagi hari dengan suara kicauan burung yang bernyanyi riang dan saling bersahut –sahutan menyambut Jimin yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya.

Terlihat uap tipis yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Pertanda bahwa Jimin baru saja mandi dengan air hangat.

Senyuman hangat dari seorang _maid_ juga menemani pagi Jimin saat ini.

"selamat pagi, tuan" Sapa sang _maid _pada Jimin.

"pagi bibi Ko." Jimin duduk di kursi meja makan. "sudah kubilang kan tak usah memanggilku dengan sebutan 'tuan'. aku lebih suka bibi menyebut namaku saja."

_Maid _wanita itu tersenyum tipis. "baiklah, Park Jimin.." dan kemudian ia menaruh segelas susu coklat hangat dan piring berisi setangkup roti dengan selai nanas yang sudah dipotong empat bagian di depan Jimin.

Jimin menyesap susu coklat itu perlahan. Menikmati hangatnya minuman itu saat melewati kerongkonganya.

"ohiya bi. Dimana Chanyeol hyung?" tanya Jimin.

"entahlah. Bibi tidak tahu. Sejak semalam ia tidak pulang." Jawab _maid _–atau mungkin kita sebut saja bibi Ko mulai sekarang- yang sedang membersihkan perabotan rumah.

Jimin mengangguk –anggukan kepalanya pelan. Ia tahu sifat kakak kandungnya.

_Playboy _tingkat tinggi dengan karisma yang tidak bisa ditolak oleh siapapun. Wajar saja sih. tubuhnya yang tinggi dan atletis, kulitnya putih, wajahnya juga tampan. 90% orang yang bertemu dengannya pasti luluh akan pesonanya.

Jimin tersadar dari pikiran tak begitu pentingnya saat melihat bibi Ko akan membuka pintu kamarnya.

"eh bibi tunggu!"

_Maid _itu menoleh. "ada apa?"

Jimin menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sama sekali tak gatal.

"kamarku tak usah di bereskan. Nanti aku akan bereskan sendiri hehe.."

Bibi Ko hanya mengangguk pelan dan berjalan ke arah dapur.

jimin menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Hampir saja.

kalau bibi Ko masuk ke kamar Jimin dan tahu apa yang terjadi pada kamar itu..

sprei yang kotor dan lengket, baju yang berserakan, dan ugh belum lagi 'sesuatu' yang mungkin bisa jadi terkena lantai. Dan oh jangan lupakan baju orang lain yang ada di keranjang pakaian kotor di kamar Jimin.

Oke baiklah lupakan kejadian tak terduga semalam.

Jimin mengambil sepotong roti yang ada di piringnya dan menggigitnya. Memanjakan lidahnya dengan rasa asam dan manis dari selai nanas yang dioles secara merata di permukaan roti.

Tak lama, terdengar bunyi pintu terbuka dari arah depan. Sontak sang namja menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara.

"darimana kau hyung?" tanyanya saat orang yang membuka pintu itu menghampirinya dan mencuri sepotong roti dari piringnya.

"dari surga.." jawab namja itu asal.

Oh itu kakak kandung Jimin kalau mau tahu. Namanya Park Chan Yeol.

"kau habis terbentur ya?"

"tidak. Aku serius. Coba tebak.."

Jimin tampak berpikir sebentar. "meniduri dua yeoja sekaligus?"

Chanyeol mendelik. "jaga omonganmu, bocah. Kau tak tahu apa –apa soal tidur dan meniduri."

Seketika Jimin tersedak potongan –sangat sangat- kecil roti yang dimakannya. Mulai sekarang, anggap saja Jimin tak tahu menahu soal tidur dan meniduri. Oke?

"lalu apa? Mengencani pacarmu tadi malam, memutuskan hubungan secara tiba –tiba, dan yeoja itu menangis? Aku benar bukan?"

"ding dong daeng~" Chanyeol menirukan suara bel. "tapi masih ada kelanjutannya."

"apa? Lolos dari razia polisi di klub malam?"

Lagi –lagi Chanyeol mendelik untuk yang ke dua kalinya. "seburuk itukah aku di matamu? Dasar bocah. Bukan itu. Kau tahu. Semalam aku bertemu malaikat. Lalu aku membuntutinya."

"lalu kenapa kau baru pulang sekarang?"

"aku menginap di rumah Mark. Kebetulan saja rumah Mark dekat dengan tempat tinggal malaikat itu.." Chanyeol melepas _hoodie _dan kaus yang ia kenakan.

"ohiya. Tolong masukan ke keranjang pakaian kotor ya.." ia melempar pakaiannya tepat ke arah Jimin.

"kenapa harus aku? kau kan bisa melakukannya sendiri.."

"karena kau itu adikku. Dan aku berhak menyuruhmu.."

Chanyeol berjalan ke arah kamarnya.

"cih dasar tiang listrik berkuping besar.."

"diam kau dasar bantet.."

Chanyeol menutup pintu kamarnya tepat satu detik sebelum sebuah bola karet mengenai kepalanya.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Jimin pelakunya..

.

.

.

.

Seorang namja berkulit putih pucat keluar dari salah satu ruangan di gedung kampusnya. Mata kuliah terakhir di hari ini baru saja selesai.

Sekarang ia bermaksud menemui kedua sahabat baiknya yang menunggu di _cafe _dekat kampusnya.

Yoongi –namja itu- berjalan menyusuri lorong kampusnya. Sesekali tersenyum dan menyapa bila berpapasan dengan orang yang dia kenal. Tapi setelah itu, wajah dinginnya kembali menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

Yoongi. Namja dingin yang menjadi idola di kampusnya. Wajahnya yang cantik dan terkesan _cool _menjadi daya tarik tersendiri. Banyak orang yang sudah menyatakan cinta padanya. Namun dari sekian banyak orang, tak ada satupun yang menarik perhatiannya. Sama sekali.

Sesekali ia juga mengecek ponselnya saat di rasa ponselnya bergetar di dalam saku celana panjangnya.

Sebelum memasukan ponselnya kembali ke dalam sakunya, dirinya terpaku saat melihat _wallpaper _ponselnya sendiri.

Foto dimana seorang anak perempuan tengah tersenyum sambil bermain di dalam kolam berisi bola –bola kecil berwarna –warni.

Adiknya.

Kalau kau mau tahu.

Ia menghembuskan nafaasnya berat sebelum benar –benar memasukan ponselnya ke dalam sakunya.

Siapa sangka kan. Dibalik wajah dinginnya itu, dia memendam masalah yang mungkin tak akan terbayangkan oleh orang lain.

Mungkin sikapnya itu ia lakukan untuk menutupi masalahnya. Bisa jadi kan?

.

.

_Kling kling_

"selamat datang.."

Suara bel pintu _cafe _berbunyi ketika dibuka diiringi ucapan selamat datang oleh pelayan _cafe _setelahnya menyambut kedatangan sang namja cantik ke dalam _cafe._

Yoongi mengedarkan seluruh pandangannya ke dalam _cafe _dan tersenyum tipis ketika menemukan objek yang ia cari.

"Seok Jin hyung~" sapanya lalu berjalan ke arah salah satu meja yang berada di pojok ruangan.

Lelaki yang duduk di pojok ruangan itu balas tersenyum. "hei Suga.." sapanya.

Yoongi segera duduk di depan lelaki yang diketahui bernama Seok Jin itu.

"lama menunggu hyung?" tanya Yoongi. Jin menggeleng.

"tidak. Aku juga baru datang lima menit yang lalu." Jawabnya. "V akan datang sebentar lagi. Dia bilang akan mengajak temannya.."

Yoongi hanya mengangguk pelan lalu memanggil pelayan _cafe _dan memesan secangkir _latte. _

Tanpa sengaja, indra penglihatan milik Jin menangkap sesuatu yang aneh dari tubuh Yoongi. Tepat di daerah leher dan bahu Yoongi.

"Suga?" panggilnya.

"hmm?"

"ada apa dengan lehermu?"

.

.

DEG

.

.

Mati kau Min Yoongi. 'kakak' yang selalu menjagamu selama ini melihat tanda itu.

Yoongi gugup dan meraba sisi leher sebelah kanannya dan menelan saliva nya berat.

"i –ini... i –ini.." ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Jangan berpikit terlalu lama, karena Jin sedang menanti jawabanmu.

"d –digigit serangga. Hehe. Iya digigit serangga hyung." Ia tersenyum canggung. Berusaha sebaik mungkin menutupi kebohongan yang ia buat.

"separah itukah serangga yang menggigitmu?" selidik Jin saat dirasa Yoongi menyembunyikan sesuatu. Yang benar saja. digigit serangga hinga berwarna keunguan? Oh ayolah Jin bukan orang yang mudah dibohongi.

Yoongi mengangguk mantap dengan sedikit bumbu kegugupan di dalamnya.

Mau tak mau Jin percaya saja. meskipun belum seratus persen percaya. Ia yakin. Sangat yakin bahwa Yoongi sedang berusaha menutupi sesuatu darinya.

.

Tak lama, dua orang namja lain menghampiri tempat duduk mereka berdua.

"maafkan aku terlambat hyung.. ehehe.." salah satu namja itu berbicara sambil tertawa aneh –sedikit malu mungkin-

"yasudah tak apa –apa. Cepat duduk dan pesan sesuatu. Aku dan Suga sudah lapar dari tadi menunggu kalian." Ledek Jin.

V, satu dari namja yang tadi meminta maaf itu duduk di sebelah Suga. Dan satu namja lagi duduk disebelah Jin.

Sedangkan Yoongi masih terfokus pada ponsel yang sedang di pegangnya.

"Suga hyung.." V menyikut lengan Yoongi yang ada di sebelahnya. Menyuruhnya menghentikan aktivitasnya –memainkan ponsel- untuk sementara waktu.

Sontak Yoongi langsung menoleh ke arah V. "oh kau sudah datang?"

"sudahlah. Buktinya aku sudah disini. Hyung ini apaan sih.." sahutnya asal.

"kkk~ baiklah maafkan aku V sayang~~" kedua tangan lentik Yoongi dengan entengnya mencubit kedua pipi dongsaengnya.

"hyung hentikan! sakit tahu!"

Dengan sedikit tidak ikhlas/? Yoongi melepaskan jemari lentiknya dan tertawa kecil.

Dan ketika manik sipitnya bertemu dengan manik seorang namja yang duduk di samping Jin..

Seketika itu juga Yoongi diam membeku.

"ohiya hyung. Kenalkan ini temanku. Namanya Park Jimin.."

.

.

DEG

Serangan mendadak yang kedua di hari ini.

.

.

"Y –yoon –"

"anyeong haseo. Min Yoon Gi imnida." Omongan Jimin terputus oleh Yoongi yang tiba –tiba memperkenalkan diri.

"n –ne. Park Jimin imnida." Jawab Jimin gugup entah karena apa. Yang pasti karena Yoongi tentunya.

Satu menit tanpa ada percakapan sama sekali. Bahkan sepatah kata pun tak terdengar. Canggung.

Yoongi mengusap tengkuknya pelan. Kenapa waktu terasa berjalan begitu lama di saat seperti ini.

"ah. aku lupa. Aku ada janji dengan Jin Young." Yoongi berkata sambil mengambil tasnya. "aku duluan ya. maafkan aku sebelumnya.." Yoongi beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"bagaimana dengan _latte –_mu?"

"untukmu saja hyung. Atau untuk V juga boleh. Maafkan aku.." Yoongi berjalan menjauh dan keluar dari _cafe _tepat lima detik sebelum pelayan _cafe _tersebut mengantarkan _latte _pesanannya.

V menatap Jin dengan tatapan seolah –olah berkata ada –apa –dengan –Suga –Hyung -?

Jin mengangkat kedua bahunya untuk menjawab tanda tanya yang muncul di otak V.

.

"eo? Bukankah itu milik Suga?" tanya Jin di saat indra penglihatannya menangkap dua buah buku yang bertumpuk di meja _cafe._

"sepertinya Suga hyung lupa membawanya." V mengambil dua buku itu dan melihat –lihat sekilas.

Jimin sedikit tersentak. Kesempatan bagus untuk mengantarkan buku ini lalu meminta maaf pada Yoongi hyung bukan?

"biar aku antarkan. Yoongi hyung pasti belum jauh dari sini.."

Jimin segera mengambil buku itu dan berlari keluar _cafe._

Menengok ke kanan dan kiri, mempertajam penglihatannya untuk menemukan makhluk mungil yang meninggalkan buku di meja _cafe _tadi.

Di saat matanya menangkap sosok itu berjalan tak jauh di depannya..

"Yoon Gi hyung!" serunya.

Sontak sang pemilik nama menoleh ke arah belakang.

Mata sipitnya membulat ketika melihat orang yang memanggilnya tadi. ia memberhentikan langkah kakinya dan menunggu Jimin berlari mendekatinya.

"ada apa?" tanyanya pelan.

Jimin mengatur deru nafasnya yang terengah –engah karena efek berlari tadi sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Yoongi.

"bukumu tertinggal. Aku kesini untuk mengantarkannya.."

Jimin menyerahkan buku itu pada Yoongi yang kemudian langsung di ambil oleh namja berkulit putih pucat tersebut.

"terima kasih.." jawab Yoongi singkat dan langsung berbalik arah. Ia kembali berjalan dan meninggalkan Jimin sendirian yang mematung di tempatnya.

Jimin hanya memperhatikan punggung sempit namja itu tanpa berkata sepatah katapun.

Tapi sedetik kemudian ia ingat apa tujuan semula ia mengejar Yoongi.

.

"Yoongi hyung." Panggilnya.

Yoongi kembali menoleh. Sorot matanya seakan –akan bertanya pada Jimin untuk apa memanggilnya kembali.

"tunggu.."

Yoongi tertawa mengejek dan kemudian berjalan perlahan mendekati Jimin yang masih setia berdiri di tempatnya.

"tunggu? Menunggu katamu?" ia kembali terkekeh –tertawa mengejek- "untuk apa?"

Jimin hanya terdiam. Tak ada satupun suara yang keluar dari mulutnya yang masih terus tertutup.

"untuk menghancurkan hidupku lebih jauh lagi? Atau apa hah?"

Jimin masih tetap terdiam menatap manik sipit Yoongi yang kini terlihat sedikit basah dan berkaca –kaca.

"jawab aku, Park Jimin!"

"aku tak bermaksud seperti itu padamu." Jawab Jimin akhirnya dengan suara pelan dan menundukan kepalanya.

Yoongi tersenyum pilu dan sedikit mendongak untuk mencegah air mata –nya yang bisa mengalir turun kapan saja.

"kalau begitu, jangan temui aku lagi."

Sontak Jimin langsung mengangkat kepalanya yang semula menunduk.

"hyung dengarkan dulu penjelasanku. Aku tak bermaksud berbuat seperti itu. Sungguh."

Yoongi menatap dalam bola mata Jimin. Mencoba mencari kebohongan yang ada di dalamnya. Namun nihil. Mungkin Jimin begitu hebat menyembunyikan kebohongannya sampai –sampai tak ada kebohongan sekecil apapun yang terlihat.

"dan soal _hoodie _dan amplop itu –"

"baiklah –baiklah. Aku akui aku juga bersalah disitu. Tapi tolong. Kumohon dengan sangat. Jangan pernah temui aku lagi.." kata Yoongi pelan dan kemudian berbalik membelakangi Jimin.

"dan soal _hoodie _dan 'bayaran'ku –" Yoongi menekankan perkataannya di kata 'bayaran'. " –akan kukembalikan besok." Ia kemudian berjalan pelan menjauhi Jimin.

"hyung kumohon percayalah. Aku hanya ingin membantumu.."

Yoongi terus berjalan menjauhi Jimin dengan sebelumnya berucap..

"terima kasih. Aku tak mau dikasihani.."

Sosok itu kini sudah menghilang dari pandangan Jimin.

Jimin mengehla nafasnya berat. Ia benar –benar merasa bersalah sekarang. Sungguh.

Memijat pelan kening –nya yang terasa pening memikirkan apa yang bisa meluluhkan hati sekeras batu Yoongi?

Haruskah ia menceritakan semuanya pada V?

.

.

.

.

.

TE BE CEH

a/n (tolong dibaca ya c:)

pertama yeol mau minta maaf karena lama banget update ini ff huhu. Padahal sih udah jadi dari minggu lalu. Cuma belum ada waktu buat publish nih.

Habisnya ada latihan padus terus di sekolah. Mau lomba nih etjieh abaikan.

Betewe nonton ya hari selasa di diknas. Lomba nih anjaz. Abaikan lagi.

Yeol mau ngucapin terima kasih sama semua readers yang udah baca + reviews ataupun yang siders semua. I lop yu pul.

Kayaknya sih di chapter depan bakal ada chanbaek spesial /nahloh. Makanya stay tune disini ya/?

LAST

**Mind to review(s) for next chapter?**

(Maybe) need 20+ reviews for next chapter. *mupeng*


End file.
